sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Azmaria the Hedgehog
. |age = Immortality |gender = Female|species = Hedgehog|alignment = Good|voiced_by = Jessica Boone|height = 4'5+|weight = Unknown|description = Modern outfit. *White shirt with off shoulder sleeves. *Green skirt that has a zipper on the right. *Blue beret and has a gold cross on it in the middle. *Blue Mary Jane boots. Casual outfit. *Purple jack with a green shirt inside. *Navy Blue Skirt. *Pink flower on her hair. *Blue sandals with straps on top of her feet.|birthplace = Planet Earth|relatives = Madoka the Light|affiliations = None|likes = Hanging out with friends. Arrow the Hedgehog Raining days. Adventures. Cooking for her friends. Singing. Playing video games Waffles. Being happy. Beaches. Joshua the Wolf. Hot Springs. Cartoons. Rachel the Chao. Madoka the Light Bianca the Hedgehog Sunrises. Being tickled. Chocolate. Hot chocolate Baking. Personal time Getting new outfits. Writing in her diary. Healthy eating. Pop tarts. Lip gloss. Snowball |dislikes = Seeing her friends get hurt. Ghosts Zombies Evil. Bats. Spiders. Seeing friends fight each other. Being alone. Lying. Cursing. Violence. Getting injured. Getting her feelings hurt. Losing her beret. Being mad. Scary movies. Spicy foods. Being useless to fight alongside her friends. Drinking wine. Thinking she can't do anything to help her friends.|friends = Arrow the Hedgehog Joshua the Wolf. Rachel the Chao. Madoka the Light Bianca the Hedgehog |foes = None|romantic_interests = Arrow the Hedgehog |occupation = Adventurer, Heroine|status = Alive |weaponry = None|abilities = Healing powers|powers = Creating barriers, Healing powers|color = Grey}} Appearance Azmaria is a hedgehog who has two bangs on her forehead and long grey hair in the back close to her legs. She has light red eyes and she wears a white shirt with off shoulder sleeves and a green skirt that has a zipper on the right. She also wears a blue beret that has a gold cross on it in the middle and blue Mary Jane boots In her casual outfit, she wears a flower on the left side on her hair. She also wears a purple jacket outside of a green shirt with a dark blue skirt and she wears a light blue sandals with straps on top of her feet. Depending on the adventure and circumstances, she also has worn many different outfits. Personality Azmaria is friendly, optimistic, caring, playful, polite, and kind girl who always has most respect of her friends. She is always honest and cares so much about her them. She loves to cook for her friends and hang out with them. However, she is a very clumsy person and has a mind of a 11 year old. Azmaria loves to go on adventures with Disco and Sonny by exploring the world with them. However, Azmaria is scared of ghosts, zombies, and bats, because every time she sees them she gets very scared and she is to afraid to complete her fears. She also has a crush on Arrow the Hedgehog, because she cares about him. Every time arrow gets too close to her or around her, she blushes when arrow gets too close to her. 5 favorite people that she cares mostly about are Madoka, Disco, Arrow, Bianca and Joshua and she will do anything to help her friends even if that means risking her own safety in order to help them in any situations she is in. However, She has yet to discover her true potential of what she can actually accomplish. Age Azmaria was created by Madoka The Light 3 years ago. Her skills is that she is immortality and don't age according to Madoka. Madoka consider Azmaria as her daughter. However, She has a body of a 15 year old. History Powers & Abilities Trivia Azmaria's Theme Gallery Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:No Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters